


Everybody Knows

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma thinks she's hiding it well.





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Forget it. You fucking suck.”

Sighing gustily, Emma forced herself to put her phone down rather than embarrass herself with the text she wanted to send.

“Sounds like you have a problem,” Ruby said, her tone light.

Emma just raised an eyebrow at her.

“C’mon, let me help.”

Why not? Not doing anything wasn’t working. “So, there’s this person.”

“Regina.”

“Forget it. You fucking suck.”

“Because I know you’re moony-eyed over Regina? Everybody knows that. What are you going to do about it, is the question.”

“It is indeed.”

Emma put her head down, wishing for a portal to swallow her up. Regina must’ve heard the first part of Ruby’s sentence.

“Great, now Regina knows too.”

“Now? I’ve been waiting for you to make a move. Looks like I’ll keep waiting.”

With that she pivoted on one shiny high heel and left the diner. A smile grew on Emma’s face as she stared after her.


End file.
